


A human named Hi’ko, a Chiss named Thrawn

by SousukeBeru



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Breasts, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SousukeBeru/pseuds/SousukeBeru
Summary: Hi'ko is a successful smuggler with an unusual crew.  However, her activities have attracted the attention of Grand Admiral Thrawn.  What does he want from Hi'ko?  And how tense will their encounter be?
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	A human named Hi’ko, a Chiss named Thrawn

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from a special lady in my life, who asked me to write her into the Star Wars galaxy so she could fuck Grand Admiral Thrawn. Typing one-handed and fantasising about her as I typed, I eagerly obliged! I hope you all find this story as fun and sexy as she did!

The swirling blue and white tunnel of hyperspace filled the viewport of the freighter Blue Dream, a psychedelic display that was oddly soothing to look at. Captain Hi’ko sat upon her chair in the centre of the bridge, looking at the trio of subordinates manning their stations around her. Quiet and efficient, the three Chiss men went about their tasks, ensuring that the Blue Dream was running smoother than the old ship ever had.

The three represented almost half of the Dream’s crew. Like the bridge personnel and unlike Hi’ko herself, the rest of the crew (dedicate to engineering and maintenance) were all Chiss. Hi’ko, a human, had only recently acquired their services, and after only a few months was wondering how she had ever run her vessel without such a dedicated and highly-trained group of subordinates. More importantly, mused the Captain with a grin, they were as talented in personal matters as they were in professional ones…

With a satisfied sigh, Hi’ko reclined in her seat, one leg tucked under her as she lounged. The captain’s chair, as large as it was comfortable, was more akin to a throne than a bit of bridge furniture, one of several indulgences she permitted herself.

A curvaceous woman with full breasts and an ass that caught the eyes of men (and women) as she passed, Hi’ko was an undeniable beauty. Her shimmering light-brown hair and sparkling grey-green eyes drew attention to an expressive face that could effortlessly shift from cute to sexy. Hi’ko had learned that, in the cutthroat smuggler world, a gorgeous face was as deadly as any blaster, and more than one of her rivals had perished after falling for her charms.

“Time to Raxus Prime?” she asked into the silence of the bridge.

“Three hours and twenty-seven minutes, Captain,” said her helmsman, an athletic man with thick, wavy hair, named Saganu. Like all Chiss, he possessed dark blue skin, and deep, piercing red eyes. His firm jaw granted the man a somewhat rugged look, and his ripped body, preserved by a Captain-mandated one hour in the gym every day, was a vision to behold naked.

Such as he was now.

Hi’ko sighed. “Really, Saganu? Do I need to go over ship protocol again?” she asked, sounding disappointed. “In a non-alert situation, reports are not simply shouted across the bridge.”

“Sorry, Captain,” said the Chiss, rising from his post and coming towards her. Standing before her, she drank in the sight of his firm chest and ripped six-pack. His large cock, semi-erect in her presence, hung before him, the perfect complement to his gorgeous body. “Three hours and twenty-seven minutes to Raxus Prime, Captain,” he repeated, bowing slightly as he answered.

“Much better,” said Hi’ko, eyeing him up with a wicked smile. “Now, turn around and return to your post. Slowly,” she added, in case he had forgotten. Saganu complied, letting her take in the sight of his perfect firm ass as he gently strode back to his post.

The Captain sighed with satisfaction. Yes, it was good to be in charge. However, three hours was a long time, and she was feeling a little restless. “I’m going for a lie down,” Hi’ko announced. “Notify me if I’ve not returned in two hours.”

Rising, she left her throne and departed the bridge, emerging into the Blue Dream’s main corridor. Hi’ko was not tired, far from it, but there was no point in maintaining a crew of naked male subordinates if one could not abuse them once in a while. Heading back to the cargo bays, she passed by the precious crates of duranium alloy they were hauling, and proceeded on to the engine room. As the Captain expected, there were two of her crew, eagerly working on some hyperdrive maintenance.

“Andras, Shahad,” she said, calling their names, “I require you in my quarters.”

Rising from where the two were tending to an open panel with hydrospanners, the two Chiss came to stand before her. Like the bridge crew, neither were permitted clothes, and she smiled as they approached. Andras was, like Saganu, an athletic individual, with not a millimetre of wasted skin or fat on his tight, tight body. Shahad was different, however. A lot slenderer, with long black hair and a narrow face, he was more androgenous in his appearance. Hi’ko found herself in a mood for both.

“Of course, Captain,” said Shahad, his thick cock already twitching in anticipation.

Andras, however, frowned in confusion. “Captain? Wait… what… is going on…?” he asked, looking around as if not understanding the situation.

Hi’ko sighed. Even after a few months, they sometimes got like this. “Relax, Andras,” she said soothingly, reaching out with the Force. “You don’t need to understand,” she told him, pressing down on his feeble male mind as she did so.

“I… don’t need… to understand…” the Chiss repeated slowly.

The Captain snapped her fingers at Shahad and gestured to the floor. At once, the Chiss was on his hands and knees, and she lowered her shapely ass onto his back, using him as a chair. This process always took a few minutes, so Hi’ko thought she might as well get comfortable. Besides, Shahad enjoyed it.

“Kneel,” said the Captain, turning her attention to Andras. The Chiss frowned for a moment, but with a gentle nudge of his thoughts with the Force, he complied. Dropping to his knees before her, his red eyes looked at her, not quite comprehending.

Hi’ko locked eyes with her subordinate, and stared deep into his crimson orbs. Stretching out with the Force, she reached into Andras’ mind. Alien personalities, even those of near-human species like the Chiss, were always hard to manipulate at first, but the Captain had had months of practice with her eight slaves, and she navigated the terrain of Andras’ mind with ease. Slipping around his mental defences effortlessly, she said aloud, “good… don’t fight me… give in to me… let me inside… it will feel so good to just… submit!”

As she spoke, she found and stimulated the pleasure centres of Andras’ brain, and the Chiss gasped, wide-eyed, as she plunged deeper into his thoughts. “Oh, you like that?” Hi’ko teased, a wicked grin upon her luscious lips. “Yes… now you get it … surrendering your mind to me feels so good… so just let your feeble will and defiance just… fade away…” Another gentle press of the Force, and Andras gasped again, his cock rapidly getting hard as he felt the rewards of becoming her plaything.

With the Chiss’s acquiescence assured, Hi’ko was now free to delve deeper into his mind, and now her true work could begin. With the Force, she could twist Andras into whatever she wanted, but she knew to be careful. Amateurs, those with Force power but no finesse, could gain the service of others by wiping out memories of who they used to be, and then creating fake memories in their place. Hi’ko was far better than such crudities, however. She had no desire to eliminate the skills and talents of her dedicated crew. She only needed to redirect them.

The secret was forming new connections in the subject’s mind, and then constantly reinforcing them until those connections became permanent and self-sustaining. Some of Andras’ connections had started to degrade, so Hi’ko simply shored them up.

She linked his concept of Hi’ko the person to the concept of Captain, linked in turn to the concept of Mistress, linked to the concept of Queen, linked to the concept of Goddess.

She linked obedience directly to his pleasure centres.

She linked defiance to his pain receptors.

And to round it off, Hi’ko stamped Andras’ memories before being on the Blue Dream with terms like ‘irrelevant’ and ‘unimportant’, and instead highlighted his time in her crew as the ‘best of his life’.

Finally, she withdrew her presence from the Chiss. “Is everything clear now, my pet?”

“Yes, Mistress,” said Andras, voice calm and worshipful.

“Much better,” said Hi’ko with a self-satisfied grin. Rising off Shahad, she looked at her two naked crewmen and said, “now, my slaves, follow me.”

\-----

The Captain’s quarters were always the best on a ship, but on a freighter like the Blue Dream, ‘best’ was very much a relative term. Hi’ko had the used the spoils from her various endeavours to grant herself luxuries like her throne-like bridge chair, and a complete rebuild of her room was one of the first things she had done.

She stepped inside, from the cold bare metal of the ship’s deck plates, to the soft, thick beige rug that carpeted the floor of her quarters. All around her were wall hangings, paintings, and small figures, examples of art from two dozen worlds. Most were selected on a whim, to match Hi’ko’s taste in the dark, the weird, and the elegant. Some, however, were genuine treasures from civilisations and cultures now lost. And in the centre of the room was a massive bed, big enough for three, possessing several authentic bantha-fur blankets to keep out the chill of space.

Standing before the bed, she spread her arms. “Slaves,” she commanded softly, and at once the two naked Chiss began to undress her. Hi’ko had whole wardrobes full of the most fashionable gowns and dresses, any one of which would see her mingle with the richest socialites of Coruscant itself, but she never wore such things around the ship. Instead, she wore what she dubbed her ‘pirate queen’ ensemble. It was a black vest with plunging neckline, a purple jacket worn over the top. Her tight black leggings showed off the curves of her gorgeous ass, ending in sexy knee-high boots.

Carefully the two blue-skinned slaves undressed her, lovingly stripping her down. Hi’ko sighed and stretched once she was nude, and glanced down at the Chiss either side of her. Without her needing to tell them, both of their impressive cocks were hard. She smiled and reached out, slapping them gently and watching them bob up and down a few times before settling back into place. Dicks amused her, and she loved the way they did that.

“Oils are over there, slaves,” Hi’ko said, gesturing lazily. It was hardly necessary, for every Chiss on board had been called to massage her several times, but saying it was like a ritual. While Andras and Shahad went for the expensive oils from the Empress Teta system, the Captain crawled onto her comfortable bed, and laid face down, relaxing.

After just a few moments, she felt the Chiss’ firm hands on her feet, accompanied by the scent of lavender in the air. Hi’ko moaned softly as the two men began to massage her arches and toes, applying plenty of oil as they worked on a foot each. “Mmm,” she purred, enjoying it.

As she had trained them, the Chiss took their time, but eventually began working their way up her legs, kneading and caressing her supple flesh. Frequent treatment with the oils had made the Captain’s skin smooth and healthy, and her body tingled as they worked.

Eventually they reached her ass, and both men bowed to plant loving, worshipful kisses on her cheeks. Hi’ko enjoyed their acts of submission as much as they enjoyed her perfect behind, and she rewarded them both by lifting her feet slightly. She had judged correctly, and both her feet found the throbbing hard-ons of the Chiss as they leaned over her. Andras groaned long and loud as her oiled foot slid along his firm shaft, and Shahad gasped with delight as her toes found the ever-so-sensitive tip of his cock. Their sounds of pleasure brought a smile to Hi’ko’s face.

Eventually they reached the top half of her body, the two Chiss working in concert as their strong hands rubbed and caressed her back, neck, and arms. Practice had definitely made perfect, and Hi’ko’s devoted slaves had spent the months since coming on board learning exactly where to touch their Mistress. They worked tirelessly, moving over her, every touch bringing her tingles of pleasure. “Mmm,” she purred again, revelling in every last second if it.

Hi’ko found herself totally relaxed, her whole body floating on a sea of delight, and as ever at this point, she found herself torn between two options. On one hand, she could let them continue their efforts and lazily drift off to sleep. Alternatively, she felt the growing heat of arousal spreading through her. The presence of two devoted, gorgeous, blue-skinned slaves was an indulgence she found hard to refuse.

Eventually, her lust won out. With a sly smile on her lips, she rolled over, and her slaves’ eyes went immediately to her magnificent bare tits. Hi’ko looked at the two Chiss, and their eager cocks that were already leaking precum with the excitement of beholding and touching her naked body. Slowly, she lowered a hand to her pussy, already hot and moist from their stimulating massage, and gently teased herself.

It would be so easy, mused the Captain, to give the command for them to ravish her, but no. Hi’ko wanted to build the anticipation a bit first.

“Play with each other, slaves,” she commanded softly.

Whether they were slaves or crew depended very much on her whim. Whatever Hi’ko called them, they were hers to do with as she wished. However, an unwritten rule had developed among the Chiss. When she spoke to them about ship business, they were to address her as ‘Captain.’ In more intimate situations, and especially when she used terms like ‘slave’ to refer to them, they answered a different way.

“Yes, Mistress,” said Andras and Shahad in unison. The two men, who were kneeling side by side on the bed, turned to each other. Hi’ko watched as Andras reached over, slipping his hand around the back of Shahad’s head and into his long, thick hair, and pulled him in close. Shahad, the smaller Chiss, yielded at once, opening his mouth and letting Andras passionately kiss him. Their powerful bodies pressed against each other, hands gliding over their sleek blue-black skin, the remaining lavender on their hands accidently oiling each other up. The Captain, relishing the view, continued to idly rub her pussy with one hand and tease one of her breasts with the other, getting into it more with every passing second.

Hi’ko had taken a liking to the Chiss from the moment she met them, with their smooth dark blue skin, and their piercing, bright red eyes. She had immediately cast aside her human crew in favour of the sexier alternatives that the Chiss presented. She knew she had a fetish for them, and did not apologise for it. The Captain had met plenty of men with a thing for Twi’leks, and no-one shamed them. A woman was just as entitled to have a kink for a certain species, and Hi’ko certainly revelled in her Chiss fetish.

As the two men kissed, their hard cocks brushed up against each other, gently rubbing as the two made out. Shahad broke the kiss to gasp at the sensation, and Andras, always the more aggressive of the two, smiled at his reaction. Reaching down, he grabbed their two dicks together in his big hand, pressing shaft to shaft, and slowly began pumping them together, frotting rhythmically. Side on to her, they knew to give their Mistress a good view as they masturbated together.

“Fuck!” gasped Shahad as he got ever more erect and turned on, the head of his cock leaking precum.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” growled Andras, jerking slightly faster, his strong hand both tireless and skilled.

“Yes,” whispered Hi’ko, “just like that…” she breathed, entranced.

Moaning in pleasure, Shahad leaned in and kissed Andras again, his eyes closed as he lost himself in the sensation of their two cocks rubbing together. Andras savoured the taste of the smaller man’s lips for just a moment, before tugging on his thick hair and pulling him away, grinning wolfishly as Shahad gasped in pained delight to be manhandled that way.

All the while, Andras continued his frotting, his hand moving strong and swiftly up and down. Both men were groaning now, their bodies beginning to writhe together, and Hi’ko did not need to sense them in the Force to know that both were only moments from cumming.

“Stop,” she commanded softly, an amused and teasing smile upon her luscious lips.

“Yes, Mistress!” gasped Andras, letting go of their cocks at once, trembling with need as he struggled not to cum. Shahad also pulled away, eyes wide with the pain of denial. Hi’ko laughed to see them brought to the edge and then forbidden to cum, for she enjoyed messing with her pets. Besides, she did not want the two to mess up her bantha-skin blankets.

More importantly, their display had got Hi’ko as hot as she expected, and she now needed more than simply her fingers playing with her clit. “Before I let you boys cum,” she told them softly, “you have to satisfy me!” With that she pointed, first at Andras, then at her pussy, and then at Shahad and at her breasts.

The two Chiss, driven to a sexual frenzy by their masturbation, fell upon their Mistress at once. Shahad came to Hi’ko’s side, and bent down to ravish her tits. Licking one nipple with his eager mouth, gently massaging the other breast with his dextrous fingers, he worshipped her chest with gusto. The Captain sighed in delight as his attentions made her body tingle, but the best joy came from Andras.

The other Chiss began at her left foot, lovingly kissing from heel to her toes, and then gently moving up her leg. Andras’ firm hands worked in concert with his lips, caressing and tickling the inside of her thighs as he moved. Hi’ko grew hotter with anticipation as he advanced up her body, inching his way after closer to her pussy.

Suddenly she gasped “yes!” as Andras arrived at his goal, and his tongue began lapping at her sex. All of Hi’ko’s crew had been well trained in exactly where and how fast she wanted her pussy worshipped, and it did not take long for the blue-skinned alien to find her clit. “Fuck!” she gasped as he went to work, the dedicated slave focused solely on her pleasure.

The gorgeous Captain just lay there, moaning in delight, as her blue-skinned pets drove her to new heights of ecstasy. Hi’ko revelled in it, letting them ravish her with their hands and tongues. She was in no rush, happy to take her time and just writhe with pleasure, but there was no doubt in her mind that her Chiss slaves were going to make her cum. They always did!

Hi’ko was just really starting to get into it, when suddenly the entire ship lurched. A screeching roar of the hyperdrive echoed through the vessel, a sure sign that something was wrong, and the experienced Captain could tell that they had left hyperspace way earlier than expected. “What the fuck?” she exclaimed, sitting bolt upright and, with regret, waving the two slaves off her.

“Captain, please come to the bridge,” came Saganu’s voice from the commlink beside her bed.

“Fuck!” Hi’ko cursed again, angry at the interruption while her body still burned for satisfaction. “On my way,” she said into the com, unable to keep the anger from her voice. Throwing on an elegant silk robe from Kuat, a shimmering sapphire piece with silver lining, she said to her pets, “wait right here, slaves,” and then hurried to the bridge.

\-----

Captain Hi’ko had tied the sash of the robe by the time she reached the command deck, but the flowing robe was still very open and did little to preserve her modesty. Not that she cared. The whole crew had seen her nude plenty of times.

“Report!” she barked as the door to the bridge opened before her, but a quick glance out the main viewport told her all she needed to know.

Looming large nearby were two Imperial warships, and not small ones either. Hi’ko had been smuggling goods around the Empire for years, and knew the ship classes of the Imperial Navy by heart. The one on the left was one of the new Interdictor-class cruisers, whose colossal gravity well generators were evidently responsible for pulling the Blue Dream from hyperspace prematurely. The ship on the right, which was already closing in on her freighter, was an Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Curiously, this vessel seemed to have some sort of design painted upon its underside, but Hi’ko had no time to figure out what it was.

Deep in thought, she sat down in her bridge throne just as the Dream shook violently.

“They have us in a tractor beam, Captain,” said Saganu needlessly.

“Don’t bother to fight it,” said Hi’ko calmly. “Let them pull us in.” She knew that a tractor beam meant the Imperials wanted to capture, not kill, and she could work with that. Imperials were almost uniformly humans like her, and her Force tricks always worked most easily on the familiar minds of her own species. All she needed to do was meet the Imperial commander face to face.

This would not take long.

\-----

Hi’ko was back in her clothes, complete with low-cut top and tight-fitting leggings. She had found her stunning appearance always distracted the boring, sexless, under-qualified, white males that the Empire favoured as its captains. One look at her chest to distract him, a quick Force suggestion or two, and the Blue Dream would be continuing on to Raxus Prime.

And the Captain could get back to her blue-skinned slaves.

She stood at the freighter’s port side access, at the end of a short corridor. The Dream was currently inside the belly of the massive Star Destroyer, and she could hear the Empire’s docking clamps slam against the hull. A transmission from the Imperials had told them to prepare for boarding, and so Hi’ko had headed to meet them.

A light above the access hatch changed from red to green, telling the Captain that there was now a breathable atmosphere on the other side. Standing up a little straighter, sticking her chest out a little more, Hi’ko got ready for the arrival of the Imperial Captain.

The door opened, revealing the sparkling clean corridor of an Imperial boarding tube. Standing in the middle of it, flanked by two Stormtroopers, was a man who was most certainly not a normal Imperial Captain. In fact, Hi’ko recognised his pristine white uniform and rank insignia as one of the Emperor’s rare and hand-picked Grand Admirals.

And more than that, he was a Chiss!

“Good afternoon, Captain Hi’ko,” said the man, his voice smooth and cultured. “Forgive the intrusion,” he said, politely.

“Good afternoon,” said Hi’ko with a nod of acknowledgement. This was an intriguing development, and it gave her pause. She was familiar with the Chiss, but one serving the Empire was new. Curious, she decided to let this play out for a while. Besides, there was a fierce intensity to the Grand Admiral’s stunning crimson eyes, and Hi’ko could not deny being attracted to the man’s handsome, almost regal, features.

“Permit me to introduce myself. I am Grand Admiral Thrawn, and as of seven standard minutes ago, you, your crew, and your vessel are prisoners of the Empire and the Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera.”

Hi’ko stared at him, trying to get a feel for this Thrawn through the Force. The slightest brush of his mind revealed little beyond an amazing strength of will and iron self-control. More and more interesting…

“Care to tell me, Grand Admiral,” she asked, “as to what crimes you are holding me on?”

Thrawn’s composed face twitched with the slightest of raised eyebrows. “As you wish,” he said, raising a datapad and consulting a long list of charges. “From what Imperial Intelligence have determined, you are guilty of thirty-three counts of smuggling, seven of ship-jacking, two counts of piracy,” he paused, studying the full details of the last charge. “And one count of defrauding the Moff of the Vilonis Sector by falsely selling him an exotic bird from the lost Sith homeworld of Ziost.”

“Twas a porg,” said Hi’ko with a grin.

“I assure you, Captain, this is no time for levity,” warned Thrawn, the slightest edge to his otherwise controlled voice. “These are serious charges.”

Hi’ko dropped her smile, but her grey-green eyes remained fixed on the Grand Admiral. Yes, he intrigued her, but this Chiss was more focused than the normal Imperials she dealt with. Much as she wanted to learn more, the Captain decided it best to end this right now. “Serious charges,” she said, reaching out with the Force, “but it would be best to let me off with a warning.”

Thrawn frowned. “No, I don’t think so, Captain,” he said firmly.

“A warning will suffice,” Hi’ko tried again, leaning into his thoughts and finding nothing but a wall of self-discipline.

Thrawn regarded her carefully, crimson eyes unreadable. Finally, he said, “guards. Return to the Chimaera. I wish to tour this vessel alone with Captain Hi’ko.” He turned to her. “I trust this is not too much of an imposition.”

Hi’ko scowled inwardly. His resistance was as unwelcome as it was unexpected, and now he wanted to see the Blue Dream. With the firepower of a Star Destroyer backing him up, there was no way she could refuse. Question was, why see her ship? What did Thrawn hope to find? And why dismiss his guards? More importantly, why did a smuggler like her warrant the attention of an Imperial Grand Admiral and two top-of-the-line warships?

“It’s no trouble at all,” said the Captain smoothly, speaking with a practiced calm under pressure. “Please, this way, Grand Admiral.”

\-----

Hi’ko’s focus in the Force was in manipulating and twisting the minds of others, and it was a skill she was remarkably adept at. Other notorious Force tricks gave her pause, however. It therefore took great effort for her to reach out and try to send a telepathic message to her de facto second officer

She sensed for Saganu, struggling to keep composed while she walked alongside Thrawn, and eventually found her helmsman’s unique presence in the Force. “Boarder…” she sent, keeping the message simple, “stations!”

Hi’ko hoped that would be enough, as she and Thrawn turned and proceeded into the cargo bays. “Right this way, Grand Admiral,” she said.

Thrawn regarded the Blue Dream as they walked through it, making only a few but rather insightful comments about the modifications she had made to it over the years. All the while, Hi’ko tried to probe his mental defences, if only to get a glimpse of what all this was about, but got nothing.

By the time they reached the bridge, the Chiss crew were wearing clothes, each dressed in simple black tunics and trousers. Thrawn did not react to seeing three of his own people, and merely made a comment about how professional and organised they were. After complimenting Hi’ko on a well-run ship, they proceeded onwards.

Gradually they toured the ship, meeting all the crew. Thrawn asked questions of some, about their duties and roles on board, and all gave prompt answers that he seemed satisfied with. All the while Hi’ko watched him intently. His calm and collected composure, even the way he moved, all spoke of incredible confidence. Even alone, devoid of his Imperial lackeys, Thrawn was without fear, without hesitation. The Captain had to admire that. 

“What’s in there?” asked Thrawn casually as they passed a door while walking the central corridor.

“That’s just my quarters,” said Hi’ko.

“Apologies for violating your privacy, Captain,” said Thrawn, fixing her with his intense red eyes, “but I must insist. Please, show me.”

“Of course,” she said, still wondering what this was all about.

Hi’ko led the way inside, Thrawn a half-step behind, and stood silently while he surveyed her room. The Grand Admiral was drawn instantly to her many decorations, studying her wall hangings intently. Crossing over to the shelves, he regarded the eclectic collection of artefacts she had on display. At first the Captain thought he was just studying them, but it soon became obvious that he was looking for something.

Finally, the white-uniformed officer ceased his investigation and turned to regard her. Hi’ko found herself taken aback by the intensity of his stare, and struggled not to be intimidated. “Captain, it is perhaps time I spoke to the matter at hand,” he said at last.

“That would be appreciated,” she said, though she knew better than to expect honesty from an Imperial. Then again, Thrawn was far from a normal officer of the Empire.

“I have arranged this meeting not as an Imperial Grand Admiral, but as a representative of the Chiss Ascendancy,” said Thrawn. “Five months ago, an Ascendancy scout ship called the Argent Journey suffered a hyperdrive malfunction and accidently jumped all the way to Imperial space. The crew of seventeen eventually regained control, but two of them perished when the vessel crashed on an obscure planet in the Gordian Reach. The fifteen survivors put out a distress signal and were eventually located by a passing smuggler. Is any of this sounding familiar?” he asked pointedly.

Hi’ko kept her face blank, but did not speak.

After a moment, Thrawn resumed his narrative. “When the Ascendancy eventually located the Argent Journey, there were only seven crewmen still with the wreckage. All female, they reported that their eight male crewmates had all left with the smuggler who answered their initial distress signal. They knew not the smuggler’s name, nor how she persuaded the men to go with her, but they were able to give a description of the smuggler’s vessel. After reviewing some Imperial files, they confirmed it as a Corellian Engineering Action VI freighter.” He took a step closer to Hi’ko, and she suddenly felt nervous. “Your Imperial Intelligence file includes notes about your crew, who have been described by others as blue-skinned and with red eyes. This got me thinking, and now I have seen that you have precisely eight Chiss males on your crew. Moreover, this ship of yours is an Action VI freighter. Can see you where I am going with this, Captain Hi’ko?”

The human woman struggled to meet Thrawn’s intimidating gaze as she answered. “I had no idea that offering Chiss officers a place on my crew was a crime, Grand Admiral,” she said with a hint of sarcasm. “Perhaps I simply pay my people well.”

“Citizens of the Ascendancy are free to work for whoever they wish,” said Thrawn evenly. “What concerns me, Captain, is whether they are here willingly or not.” His eyes narrowed. “Your file is full of curious incidents, Captain Hi’ko. On no less than three occasions you have been detained by Imperial forces, only for the commanding officers to spontaneously and inexplicably let you go. I was curious to discover why, and now I know.”

“Oh?” Hi’ko asked, growing more wary by the second. Also, she was beginning to regret not taking those seven Chiss women too. It would have left no witnesses for the Ascendancy, and besides, they were quite hot.

“Several of these artefacts,” said the Grand Admiral, gesturing to her shelves, “possess the distinctive artistic markings associated with the culture of Dathomir. That world was once home to a tradition of witches who utilised the Force to manipulate and enslave others. I know not how you have learned their skills, Captain, but I suspect you have turned them against citizens of the Ascendancy. Am I right?”

Hi’ko sighed. “Fine, you got me, Grand Admiral,” she confessed. “Yes, I have enslaved your Chiss.” With a lascivious grin, she added, “but believe me, they have enjoyed every last second of it!”

“Do not make light of this!” thundered Thrawn, suddenly angry. The explosion of rage came seemingly out of nowhere, and with red eyes blazing with wrath, he grabbed Hi’ko and slammed her back against the nearest wall. She hit it hard, but was more shocked than hurt. “Chiss are not toys for your twisted pleasure!” he hissed through clenched teeth.

Pinned to the wall, Hi’ko felt a sudden thrill. Under all that self-control, Thrawn was a being of intense passion after all! Seeing the crack in his mental armour, she reached out with the Force, and tasted his rage. “There you are!” she gasped, smiling wickedly. “I see the real you at last!”

“Do not push me, Captain,” the Grand Admiral warned. “You do not want that.”

“Oh, but I do,” said Hi’ko, her eyes locked with his. Reaching up gently, she laid her delicate hands on the sides of Thrawn’s handsome face. “You have aroused my curiosity, Grand Admiral,” she said softly. “It must be exhausting to be so calm and controlled all the time. And I get that, I really do,” she went on, her tone sympathetic. “You are the commander of an Imperial fleet, constantly surrounded by racist and opportunistic Imperials who would take any sign of weakness as an excuse to pounce and relieve you of your command… and your life. I can see why you are so methodical and disciplined.” She leaned in close, gently caressing him with her fingertips. “But it’s just you and I here, Grand Admiral. So relax. Let go. I won’t judge you. Show me the side of yourself that you keep hidden from the galaxy,” Hi’ko urged.

She did not reach out through the Force, did not try to influence him. Hi’ko spoke earnestly, truly wishing to see the fire that she knew burned beneath his cold exterior.

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed slightly, the only sign that he was giving thought to her words. For a long moment he did nothing, and Hi’ko began to expect that their encounter was over.

And then he acted.

With the skill and speed of a practiced martial artist, Thrawn grabbed her hands from his face, and shoved her back into the wall again. Hi’ko barely had time to react as he lifted her arms above her head, crossing them at the wrists, and pinning both to the wall with one hand. Restraining her with a single strong grip, his other hand was free to grab her by the chin, tipping it back as he leaned in for a passionate kiss.

The Chiss’ breath was hot with need, and she could taste the eagerness behind his intense kiss. Thrawn wanted this, perhaps even needed this, and he committed fully, giving her his all. Hi’ko, aroused at once, eagerly got into it, taking pleasure in the taste of his lips.

Slowly she became aware of his free hand slipping down her body, arriving at her revealing top. Gently, Thrawn brushed her chest, and when she did not object, his strong hand began to cup and massage one of her tits through her top. “Yes!” she gasped, delighting in his touch.

The Grand Admiral, seemingly taking that as consent, broke off kissing her lips and now worked his mouth down her body too. Hi’ko swooned as his lips graced her neck, kissing her tender skin as he worked his way downwards. Soon he arrived at her cleavage and eagerly kissed the exposed part of her breasts.

The Captain smiled, growing hotter by the second. “You want those?” she asked, grinning.

For first time since this had begun, Thrawn spoke to answer. “Yes,” he whispered, as if afraid to say it out loud. He spoke directly to her chest, and Hi’ko noted that he was not the first Chiss to lust for her tits.

A gentle push of her arms was all it took to get the message across, and Thrawn released her from his pin. Hi’ko used her now free hands to reach down and swiftly remove her outer jacket, tossing it aside. Then in one smooth motion, she pulled off her top, revealing a lack of bra underneath. Her gorgeous breasts were now free to Thrawn’s appreciative gaze, and she could see his red eyes drinking in the sight of her. After a few moments of staring, the Grand Admiral pounced, grabbing her tits in his strong hands and gently playing as he hungrily kissed them, licking her nipples and sending ripples of pleasure through her body.

Hi’ko let him play, savouring the feeling of him ravishing her chest. “Enjoying yourself?” she asked after a few minutes, smiling. His only answer was to kiss her more fiercely, his lips and tongue tireless. “These could do so much more for you, you know…” said the Captain, teasingly.

Only now did Thrawn hesitate, looking up at her. He said nothing, but she could read the intrigue in his crimson eyes. Seizing the initiative, it was Hi’ko’s turn to do the shoving, pushing Thrawn back and down onto her bed. The Chiss sat there, clearly curious as to where this was going, and allowed her to do as she wished.

“Now,” she said, kneeling before him, “let’s see just how ‘grand’ your admiral is!” she laughed, and pulled down his stark white trousers. At once Thrawn’s impressive cock sprung free, hard and veiny, standing stiff and erect. Hi’ko smiled at the sight of it, and gently reached out to touch the dark blue shaft. She looked up at Thrawn as she gently jerked him with her smooth fingers, and was delighted to see the Chiss gasp, eyes widening. “Yes, feels good, doesn’t it?” she teased. “It will feel even better in a moment,” she promised, and shuffled forward.

While Thrawn sat at the end of the bed, now naked from the waist down, Hi’ko kneeled between his legs. The Grand Admiral did not speak, merely staring at her with his piercing red eyes, as she grabbed her full tits and used them to sandwich his cock. Again he gasped, which soon turned into a soft moan as she began to stroke up and down gently with her breasts.

Thrawn was far from the first man, or even first Chiss man, Hi’ko had given a titjob to, and she knew exactly what she was doing. She moved rhythmically, playing with his erection, her soft breasts the perfect size to swallow even his impressive cock. All too soon his head was glistening precum, and despite Thrawn’s efforts at stoicism, she could see the growing need in his eyes. Involuntarily he began to move his hips, thrusting his cock and fucking her tits.

Hi’ko smiled as she saw him getting into it, and sped up. Her hands pushed her magnificent breasts up and down with increasing speed, and Thrawn moaned a little louder. The Grand Admiral began to breathe heavier, and there was a distinctive twitching to his cock as she pumped it. “Yes, that’s it!” she encouraged, delighting in seeing the powerful man losing control, “just let go! Don’t hold back! Cum for me!”

“Yes…” said Thrawn, his voice barely a whisper, and now he was openly rocking his hips back and forth. “Yes!” he breathed again, louder. Hi’ko knew he was already past the point of no return, and squeezed her tits together tighter as she gave one last pump of his shaft. “Yes!” cried Thrawn, and his voice immediately trailed off into a primal groan as his blue cock exploded between her breasts.

Thrawn came hard, moaning his pleasure as his crimson eyes went wide with raw ecstasy. Hi’ko laughed with joy to see him loose it, even as his dick erupted over her chest and face. She kept up her pumping, draining him completely as the Grand Admiral’s whole body continued to shake with the power of his orgasm.

Hi’ko eventually ceased, leaving Thrawn to recover, and rose to grab a box of tissues from nearby (set there for just such a situation). After cleaning herself up a bit, she said, “you look like you needed that.”

Thrawn looked at her. “Perhaps you are right,” he confessed.

She leaned in close. “I have needs too,” said the Captain. “We aren’t done yet. Get naked!” she commanded softly, and was delighted to see him comply.

Thrawn shrugged out of the last of his uniform, letting Hi’ko seem him nude for the first time. As she suspected, his tight body was possessed of a smooth athleticism, and his firm chest was just calling for her to scratch her nails down it. Too many Imperial officers neglected their bodies, deeming physical strength to be a matter for the Army and irrelevant to space combat. As she had expected, Thrawn was too clever to neglect any part of his development.

Hi’ko savoured the sight for a few moments, and then pulled off her the last of her own clothing. Also naked, she walked over and shoved Thrawn (who was still sitting) back onto the bed. The Captain followed him down, straddling his chest and pinning him with her body. He gazed up at her, a hint of confusion in his eyes, but again permitted her to do as she wished.

She slid back a little, grinding her gorgeous ass into his crotch and toying with his now-flaccid penis. Hi’ko was going to give him time to recover, but in the meantime she had a use for the Chiss. Playfully, she scratched her nails across his chest, and Thrawn groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. The Captain took her time, running her fingers over his firm body, bending down occasionally to kiss Thrawn on the lips or rub her full tits in his face.

Eventually, she looked down at him and said, “you are an eloquent man, Grand Admiral. Eloquent men live and die by the use of their tongues. Let’s see how well trained yours is…”

With that she rolled over, falling to the side, grabbing Thrawn by the head and pulling him up. Following her lead, he moved up to all fours atop her, while she lay beneath. Their position swap complete, she grabbed him by the back of his head – playfully tugging at his blue-black hair as she did so – and then pulling his face down to her chest. If the Grand Admiral objected to licking the area he had so recently cum all over, he did not show it, and immediately began worshipping her tits again.

Hi’ko was growing to enjoy having Thrawn play with her nipples with his tongue, but she had other plans for his mouth. “Lower,” she whispered softly, and he moved down, kissing her stomach. “Lower,” she said again, feeling herself grow hotter as he kissed her navel. “Lower!” she gasped, getting more excited, and finally Thrawn reached the hair of her pussy.

“There!” said Hi’ko, aching for him to finish the job that Andras had started an hour before, except something about Thrawn made her yearn for him in a way that she never had for any of her slaves.

Tentatively, with a caution that told her he had not done this before, Thrawn’s tongue licked at her pussy. She moaned softly as he did so, feeling a tingle of pleasure run through her. Thrawn did it again, and again, licking and kissing her, enthusiastically exploring her sex.

Hi’ko was stunned by how quickly he learned. As she moaned, she did not even need to say “there” or “faster,” Thrawn just seemed to listen to her whimpers of pleasure and adjust accordingly. The Captain’s mind began to melt as the Chiss found her clit with his tongue, and had soon learned exactly how fast she wanted him to tease it.

“Yes…” moaned Hi’ko as the Grand Admiral between her legs worshipped her pussy. Every lick was like electricity running through her body, and she lifted her hands to her breasts, toying with her nipples for extra pleasure as she surrendered to the raw sexual delight that flowed through her. “Yes!” she gasped again, feeling the approach of orgasm. He body began to tense, and almost instinctively, Thrawn renewed his efforts, licking ever faster. “YES!” she said one more time, and then, “Fuuucckkk!” as her whole body cried out in pleasure. The tide of ecstasy swept her up in a mind-rending orgasm, and she screamed long and hard at the ceiling.

Breathing heavily, thoughts reeling, Hi’ko lay sprawled on the bed, savouring the post-orgasmic daze. Eventually, she looked down at Thrawn, and saw him kneeling between her legs, crimson eyes intense as he took in the sight of her nude body. Enough time had passed, and she could see that his dick was once more hard and erect, eager for more.

Hi’ko gave him a sexy, inviting smile, for she still felt the urge for a bit more fun. Gently she reached out with a foot and carefully ran her delicate toes along his shaft, teasing him. “If you want to stick that in me, go ahead,” she said softly. “Come on, Grand Admiral. Fuck me!”

Thrawn did not hesitate. He moved her foot aside, then reached down and grabbed her by the thighs, pulling her in close with his strong arms. Hi’ko yelped in delight as he leaned in and thrust deep inside her in one smooth motion, and she relished the sensation of his stunning cock filling her!

The Chiss began pumping in and out of her at once, as smooth as he was firm. Hi’ko gasped as Thrawn fucked her hard, stunned by his skill. The only sounds in the room was the slapping of their bodies together, and the Captain’s moans of pleasure.

Thrawn leaned down, kissing her passionately on the lips, getting Hi’ko even hotter and heightening her arousal. She eagerly kissed him back, delighting in the taste of his lips, but soon yielded to a different pleasure as he began kissing down her neck and then burying his face in her tits again. “Yes!” she breathed, just lying there and letting him play as the Chiss fucked her senseless.

Thrawn was determined and relentless. Hi’ko was delighted to discover that his extraordinary sense of self-control extended to his sexual ability, and he just kept going. If anything, he got better, drilling her harder and faster with every passing minute. The Captain’s pussy was now on fire, burning with need, and she knew that her second orgasm was fast approaching.

“Oh yes!” she said, writhing in pleasure. “I’m gonna… oh fuck yes…” she managed, struggling to speak as he drove her wild. “Cum with me! Please! Fuck… I’m cumming….!” She cried out, and at the same time so did Thrawn.

With one last thrust, Thrawn let himself go, and Hi’ko felt the Grand Admiral explode in her pussy, as the two of them came like never before…

\-----

Thrawn and Hi’ko, their liaison finished, took only a few minutes to savour it before getting dressed again. Despite the awkward way he had undressed, the Chiss’ Grand Admiral uniform seemed as spotless and wrinkle free as ever when he donned it.

“That was a… pleasant distraction, Captain,” said Thrawn, regarding her. Even without the Force, she could tell that his walls were up again, his passions chained. He was the composed Imperial officer once more. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” said Hi’ko, sitting on the edge of the bed while she finished dressing by putting her boots back on. Rising, she stood before him, suddenly serious. “So, what now?” she asked. “I assume you’ll be taking my crew back to the Ascendancy. And that my vessel and I are still your prisoners?”

“Your crew are in an unfortunate situation,” said Thrawn. “I cannot countenance what you have done, but nor am I in any position to reverse it. Taken back to the Ascendancy, they would become scientific curiosities, studied to learn the effects of long-term mental manipulation through the Force. Even if they one day freed themselves of your influence, few would believe that were the case. They would always be considered potential agents of an outsider, a threat to the Ascendancy.” He paused, considering. “I fear that remaining here is the kinder fate I can offer them.”

Hi’ko raised an eyebrow, surprised by his words. But then, she knew little of the Ascendancy, or how it treated any Chiss considered ‘compromised.’ Did Thrawn really consider slavery to her a better alternative? “I appreciate letting me have my crew,” said the Captain at last, “but it’s a hollow gesture if you’re just going to march me off to an Imperial prison anyway.”

Thrawn nodded. “That is why incarceration is not to be your fate,” he explained. “You are a woman of singular abilities, Captain Hi’ko. Your Imperial Intelligence file made that quite clear, and I have confirmed it for myself by meeting you. I am not in the habit of wasting talent that I can put to good use.”

The human frowned. “You want me to work for the Empire?” she asked, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice.

“No,” said the Grand Admiral, “I want you to work for me. I will keep the Empire off your back, and in return I will occasionally ask for your assistance. Smugglers have access to people and places that the Empire do not, and your unique Force skills offer success where others would fail. I believe our relationship can be mutually beneficial.”

Despite herself, Hi’ko found that she was seriously considering the offer. “And is this relationship going to be purely professional?” she asked, gesturing with her eyes to the bed.

“Not necessarily,” said Thrawn, and while it was a non-committal answer, Hi’ko knew it was the closest to him actually admitting that he wanted to see her again.

“Very well,” she said at last. “Then I accept.” She had no real idea what tasks Thrawn would have her perform, but in truth it did not matter. Captain Hi’ko loved challenges, loved excitement and chaos. Smuggling and petty crimes had grown tiresome of late, and she felt like it was time for something grander.

Besides, her life was bound to be more interesting with Grand Admiral Thrawn in it… 

THE END


End file.
